Unas Vacaciones En El Paraíso
by Crazy One - Dark Angel
Summary: Unas vacaciones en una Playa pueden provocar muchas cosas, y más si no hay ningún adulto controlándote… SasuSaku...n///n Lemon n///n...One-Shot


Resumen:

Resumen: Unas vacaciones en una Playa pueden provocar muchas cosas, y más si no hay ningún adulto controlándote…

SasuSaku

n/n Lemon n/n

One-Shot

Unas Vacaciones En El Paraíso

Capitulo: Un Paraíso Con Sasuke Uchiha

Verano, una época hermosa, siempre y cuando estés en vacaciones, y en este momento, estamos de camino a nuestras vacaciones, Tsunade nos dio 15 días libres y nos aconsejo varios lugares, de los cuales nosotros elegimos la Playa, aguas cristalinas y trasparentes, arena blanca y suave, el sonido de la marea, el ruido de las olas romper contra las inmensas rocas…

Sinceramente relajante y placentero, el lugar a donde vamos se llama "Paraíso", que además de contener playas, tiene acantilados, montañas y hasta algunas pequeñas cascadas, en pocas palabras el nombre le sienta muy bien al lugar…

Al tener ya 18 años nos dejo venir sin Kakashi-sensei, y para que yo no me aburriera con 2 hombres, mando a Hinata, la cual no tenia ninguna misión esos días y también se merecía un descanso, fue así como Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y yo, Sakura, íbamos rumbo a Paraíso…

Genial!!, vacaciones!! – exclamo Naruto, quien comenzó a correr de acá para allá apenas vio la playa

Dobe… - pronuncio Sasuke con fastidio

Sasuke había vuelto hace 1 año, habiendo logrado su venganza, y estaba un poco más comunicativo que antes, por lo menos con nosotros, aunque sus monosílabos seguían presentes, además de las constantes peleas entre él y Naruto.

En cuanto a mi, dejo de despreciarme y ya no me llama débil, ni nada por el estilo, ahora me respeta y dentro del lenguaje Uchiha, me trata bien…, será por que me habré vuelto mas fuerte??

Como me dijiste Teme?! – cuestiono el rubio molesto

A quien le dices Teme, Dobe?? – volvió a criticar el Uchiha

Teme!, deja de decirme Dobe!! – dijo rabiado el Kyuubi

No quiero – dijo cortante

Na-naruto-kun… - intento calmar Hinata

Déjalos Hinata-chan, no te preocupes, ellos son así – explique tranquila, ya me había acostumbrado a sus ordinarias peleas - ven, vallamos a buscar el Hotel en donde nos hospedaremos y los Balnearios, dale?!

Si! – dijo la ojiperla levemente emocionada

Así fue como nos separamos de ambos hombres, para ir a la recepción del hotel del lugar, al entrar nos dieron 1 sola habitación, la cual por dentro estaba dividida en dos, y en cada cuarto había dos camas matrimoniales, la recepcionista nos explico que no tenían otra, ya que era la única que les quedaba, al no tener solución, la reserve igual…

Nos dirigimos afuera juntas, para volver a ver a lo chicos aun peleando verbalmente, nos acercamos a ellos y nos miraron como interesados…

Que te dijeron Sakura-chan?? – cuestiono Naruto, mientras Sasuke observaba expectante

Bueno…, tenemos una sola habitación para los 4 – explique dudosa

Y cual es el problema, todos nos conocemos desde pequeños – afirmo el rubio

S-solo hay 2 ca-camas y ambas son ma-matrimoniales… - dijo sonrojada Hinata, ambos chicos se miraron, hasta que uno de ellos hablo

Ah no!, yo no pienso dormir con el Dobe en la misma cama!! – sentencio Sasuke

Pero que porras dices Teme?!, yo tampoco pienso dormir contigo, antes muerto!! – expreso Naruto

Y si lo hacemos por votación?? – opine tranquila

Es bue-buena i-idea Sakura-san – dijo la peliazul

Esta bien – aceptaron ambos chicos

Luego de eso, todos escribimos nuestros nombres en un papelito, para luego mezclarlos y sacar dos…

Si te llega a tocar conmigo Dobe, te juro que te pego – aclaro el Uchiha, pero antes de que Naruto protestara yo hable

La primera es Hinata, ahora sacare otro y veremos quien dormirá con ella, de acuerdo?? – ambos afirmaron, volví a sacar otro para sonreír abiertamente

Naruto, tu eres el segundo – dije picara, sabia la atracción que ambos sentían hacia el otro, mientras Hinata se desmayaba y Naruto se sonrojaba fuertemente, acto que el pelinegro aprovecho

Que sucede Dobe??, te da vergüenza dormir con Hinata?? – cuestiono, provocándolo

Cállate Sasuke!!, y que me dices tu, tendrás que dormir con Sakura-chan… - aviso, provocando a su amigo

Hmp – pronuncio el chico de ojos oscuros – a mi no me molesta, yo ya estuve con mujeres, no como tu – dijo, observando a Sakura la cual estaba dándole aire a Hinata lejos de ellos

Todo ha cambiado mucho…, verdad Sasuke?? – Pregunto sonriendo sinceramente, mientras miraba a ambas mujeres – antes no la soportabas y la llamabas débil todo el tiempo, y mírate ahora…, no la criticas, la respetas y tampoco te molesta dormir con ella

La gente cambia Naruto – expreso Sasuke sin quitar la vista de la pelirosa

Lo dices por ella, o por ti?? – pregunto divertido

Por ambos… - dijo serio

Luego de haber reservado la habitación, nos instalamos en ella, Naruto y Hinata en una habitación, y Sasuke y yo en la otra, mientras acomodábamos nuestras pertenencias no cruzamos palabras, pero para romper el hielo uno de nosotros lo hizo…

De que lado de la cama quieres dormir?? – pregunto tranquilo Sasuke

Eh?, me da lo mismo Sasuke-kun…, elige tu, yo mientras me voy a cambiar para ir a la playa – explique

De acuerdo – acepto sentándose en la cama y prendiendo la televisión

Por un momento me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, soy yo o parecemos un matrimonio, al instante mis mejillas se sonrojaron, es verdad, había crecido y madurado, pero no por eso deje de amar a Sasuke, no…, eso jamás, es algo que nunca podría hacer.

Yo lo sigo amando profundamente, y aunque él no me ame, yo seguiré haciéndolo.

Además ya no ando atrás de él como una loca gritando "Sasuke-kun!!", no, eso quedo en el pasado, pero lo admiro, admiro su perfección y su masculinidad, también se que estuvo con varias mujeres, para satisfacer su deseo sexual, como todo hombre, y por mas que no me guste mucho, es una parte de él y la debo aceptar también…

Salí de mis pensamientos para ponerme mi traje de baño, el cual era de 2 piezas, y de color blanco, con los bordes en plateado, era un regalo de mi madre, fue el ultimo que me dio antes de irse a vivir a Suna, la Aldea de la Arena por el trabajo de mi padre...

Me puse una pollera rosa en la cintura como pareo, la cual era muy corta, pero cómoda, unas sandalias color blanco y me recogí el pelo en un rodete, dejando que algunas rebeldes hebras se soltaran, cayendo en mi nuca, mi cabello había crecido bastante en estos años, por lo que ahora me llegaba hasta la cintura…

Salí del baño para ver a Sasuke con un short azul marino y el torso descubierto, me sonroje levemente, para luego acomodar la ropa que me había sacado, sentí la mirada del pelinegro en mi, yo estaba de espaldas a él, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que sentí una respiración en mi nuca, cuando quise darme cuenta, tenia a Sasuke pegado a mi, abrazándome desde atrás y apoyando sus labios en mis hombros…

Sa-sasuke-kun… - pronuncie sonrojada

Hmp, hueles bien Sa-ku-ra – dijo sensualmente,

La mano que sujetaba mi cintura comenzó a bajar lentamente llegando hasta mis muslos en donde hizo una leve presión con la mano, la cual no paso desapercibida por mí, y me hizo respirar agitadamente, siguió bajando, mientras mi piel se erizaba ante su tacto, y eso pareció excitarlo, pero cuando estuvo por volver a mover su mano, la puerta de nuestra habitación sonó…

Sakura-chan!!, Sasuke Teme!! – Exclamo Naruto – vamos a la playa!!, apúrense!!

Sasuke se tenso molesto, y como lo note rápidamente, decidí contestar yo…

Enseguida salimos Naruto, espérenos afuera!! – dije nerviosa, pero ocultándolo muy bien

De acuerdo, los esperamos afuera!! – volvió a gritar el rubio

Te juro que lo mato! – sentencio el Uchiha separándose de mi

Etto…, Sasuke-kun…, p-por que hiciste eso?? – pregunte, dándome vuelta para verlo

Hmp, tenia ganas – dijo desinteresado – nos vamos??

Si – respondí confundida

Salimos de camino a la entrada del hotel, donde se suponía que nos estarían esperando Naruto y Hinata, al llegar allí, no había nadie, así que me dirigí a la recepcionista…

Discúlpeme, señorita, podría decirme si vio a un chico rubio y a una muchacha mas o menos de mi edad de pelo azulado?? – pregunte cortésmente

Si, ellos me dijeron que les de un mensaje, son Sakura y Sasuke-Teme?? – pregunto avergonzada por el Teme en el ultimo nombre

Como que Sasuke Teme?! – pregunto molesto el peliazul, dispuesto a matar a la recepcionista

Ah…, lo siento señor, el joven de cabello rubio me dijo que esos eran sus nombres… - explico apenada la chica

Jajajajaja!!, este Naruto…, jajaja!! – comencé a reír a carcajadas por la cara molesta que Sasuke-kun había puesto – si, somos nosotros, díganos que le dijo??

Que se habían ido a ver unas cataratas y a comer algo, y que volverían cerca de las siete de la tarde, que no los esperaran – informo la recepcionista

Entiendo, muchísimas gracias – agradecí sonriendo, para luego salir afuera junto a Sasuke quien estaba claramente molesto

Ese Dobe!, primero nos interrumpe y después se va con Hinata como si nada – dijo extremadamente rabiado

Aunque, es bueno que estén solos, tal vez así puedan confesarse sus sentimientos, no crees?? – pregunte sonrojada, al recordar la interrupción de Naruto

Hmp – pronuncio aun molesto – bueno, que haremos ahora??

Te parece si vamos a los acantilados de allá??, también hay una playa en ese lugar y casi nadie la visita – ofrecí, sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta la soledad

De acuerdo – accedió, para luego comenzar a caminar

Mientras caminábamos, no decíamos nada, algo normal si tu acompañante es Sasuke Uchiha, yo, acostumbrada a su silencio me dedique a mirar el paisaje, hasta que llegamos a un lugar realmente precioso, dos acantilados rodeaban una pequeña playa, desabitada y tranquila, el sol era tibio y el agua era realmente fresca, me quede embobada observando él lugar, dirigí mi rostro a Sasuke, quien también estaba bastante conforme con el lugar…

Es hermosos!! – dije emocionada

Hmp, si eso creo – dijo, intentando ocultar su sorpresa – Sakura – me llamo, tranquilo pero a la ves nervioso, o eso creo yo

Que sucede Sasuke-kun?? – pregunte sonriéndole, esperando que hablara

Gracias – dijo, algo que yo no comprendí

De que?? – volví a preguntar, inocentemente, pero mi respuesta fue diferente a lo que pensaba

Me sujeto la mano para luego quitarme el pareo con su otra mano, yo me sonroje, me llevo de la mano hasta el agua, en donde entramos, sintiendo la frescura de esta, siguió entrando sin voltearse a verme, hasta que llegamos a una parte en donde el agua nos llegaba hasta la cintura, o por lo menos a mi, ya que Sasuke es un poco mas alto que yo…

Se dio vuelta, mirándome con unos ojos que jamás había visto en él, tenían un brillo especial, un brillo cautivador, me sujeto de la cintura mientras que tiro de la mano que me sujetaba para acercarme mas a él, nuestros cuerpos se tocaron, produciendo un calor y un escalofrió al mismo tiempo, se acerco a mi rostro y me beso…

Un beso dulce, pero posesivo, le respondí gustosa, aun con un poco de miedo, el miedo a que me utilice como a las demás mujeres, lamió mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso, el cual, yo accedí, entre abrí mis labios, dándole permiso, sintiendo su demandante lengua entrelazándose con la mia…

El beso se intensifico, en busca de aire, nos separamos, yo con los labios levemente hinchados por ese fogoso beso, me miro, y sonrió orgulloso ante mi confusión, se acerco a mi oído, mientras me abrazaba, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que provoco un suspiro en mi…

Eres hermosa – me dijo, algo que me dejo mas confundida aun

Yo… - pero no pude terminar de hablar, sus labios se habían apoderado de los míos de nuevo

La pasión del beso volvió a nosotros, intensificándose, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, mientras él aprovechaba eso para acercarme mas a él si era posible, sus manos comenzaron a inspeccionar mi espalda, subiendo y bajando, tocándola suavemente, sabia a donde llevaba todo esto, pero, por mas que yo también lo deseara, no quería ser una mujer mas con la cual el se divirtiese…

Ah…, Sasuke-kun…, espera – lo frene, separándolo un poco de mi, me miro confundido

Que sucede?? – me pregunto, un poco ronco

Yo…, te amo… - confesé, a lo que él me miro un poco sorprendido – y…, no quiero que juegues con mis sentimientos…

Yo, no estoy jugando Sakura – dijo el Uchiha, para nuevamente besarme

Listo, con lo que había dicho me tenia a sus pies, seguimos besándonos, hasta que él comenzó a bajar hasta mi cuello, en donde comenzó a lamerlo, besarlo y morderlo a su antojo, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello y gemía levemente.

De un momento a otro note como mi prenda superior se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, cayendo así al agua, cuando me quise dar cuenta, Sasuke estaba lamiendo y succionando mis pezones, los cuales reaccionaron al instante, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, y comencé a suspirar, pronunciando su nombre, claramente excitada…

Baje mis manos hasta sus shorts, notando la tensión de la zona, me sonroje, pero debía mimarlo tan bien no??.

Adentre mi mano en aquella sensible zona para los hombres, encontrándome con su erecto miembro, el cual masajeé y acaricie a mi antojo, el Uchiha dejo de besar mis senos para así esconder su rostro en mi cuello, intentando reprimir sus sonoros gemidos…

Luego de unos minutos, Sasuke me aparto la mano, antes de correrse, me miro con lujuria pura, beso mis labios, mordiendo mi labio inferior, logrando así adentrar su lengua en mi boca, deseoso, desesperado, así lo sentí.

Me dedique a responderle el beso, pero me sorprendí en cuanto comenzó a empujarme contra una de las paredes de los acantilados que rodeaban la playa…

Al llegar a una rocosa pared , sentí el frió de la roca en mi espalda, algo que me hizo encorvarme hacia él, Sasuke, aprovechando esto me sujeto de las caderas, ayudándose a sostenerme con el muro en mi espalda, rodeo con mis piernas sus caderas, sintiendo su miembro impaciente, lo mire deseosa de que siguiera, y él pareció entenderme…

Me saco las bragas con una facilidad tremenda, desatando el cordón que la sujetaba a mi cintura, me vi, completamente desnuda ante él, pero algo no me gusto, él aun estaba semi vestido.

Lo despoje de sus ropas con su ayuda, ya que me entendió al momento en que sujete sus shorts, una vez los dos desnudos, volvió a besar mis labios para descender hasta mis pechos, volviendo a divertirse con ellos un rato…

Ahh…, Sasuke-kun – gemí excitada, algo que lo volvió loco

Llevo una de sus manos hasta mi intimidad, me di cuenta de su intención, por lo que me tense, pero él me relajo, besando mi cuello, cuando me di cuenta, tenia dos dedos suyos entrando y saliendo frenéticamente de mí, encorvé mi espalda, por las fuertes sensaciones que sentía…

Comencé gemir desaforada, mientras el aumentaba él movimiento de sus manos, besando el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras disfrutaba verme en ese estado, volvió a aumentar la velocidad al saber que estaba cerca de tocar el cielo, y así fue, un gemido fuerte escapo de mi boca, por el reciente orgasmo producido…

Ahhhh!!, Sasuke-kunnnn!! – dije fuertemente

Sonrió prepotente y orgulloso, lamió sus dedos, los cuales contenían el fruto de sus acciones, me miro, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, mi boca intentando a bocanadas buscar aire, y mis ojos nublados por el placer.

Me beso para luego mirarme a los ojos…

Eres deliciosa – me confeso sonriendo, me miro nuevamente, pidiéndome permiso

Si Sasuke-kun, hazme tuya…, por favor – pedí sonriéndole y besándole la nariz con dulzura

Eso lo desespero, mordió mis labios, distrayéndome, mientras posicionaba su miembro en mi entrada, entro lento, pero sin detenerse, yo me removí un poco molesta, intentando acostumbrarme a su intrusión, note que se detuvo, me obligo a abrazarlo, se acerco mi oído, lo lamió para luego morderlo fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que de una sola estocada me penetraba…

Solté unas lagrimas, pero el dolor era leve, gracias a la distracción que Sasuke había echo, me espero sin moverse, sabiendo que era mi primera vez, y que toda mujer siente dolor.

Lo mire, para luego besarlo, al mismo tiempo que empuje mis caderas contra las de él.

Listo Sasuke-kun…, puedes moverte – le dije aun un poco dolorida, el asintió, para comenzar a embestirme lentamente, disgustándose con mis pechos, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en sus cabellos, acto que lo enloquecía y excitaba

Nos dejamos llevar por las sensaciones, las caricias, la profundidad de las embestidas, las cuales iban aumentando el ritmo considerablemente, ambos gimiendo, ambos sudados, ambos nombrándonos.

El embestir nuestro provocaba que el agua que nos rodeaba nos salpicara, siguiendo nuestro movimiento, algo realmente placentero y refrescante…

El fin se acercaba, ambos lo sabíamos, Sasuke comenzó a apurar las embestidas, haciéndonos llegar al mismo tiempo al clímax deseado, un ronco gemido escapo de su boca, pero antes de que pudiera volver a gemir, lo bese como gata en celo, algo que él me respondio gustoso reprimiendo mis gemidos al mismo tiempo, luego apoyo su frente sudada en mi hombro, respirando agitadamente e intentando calmarse, mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello y me sujetaba de su espalda, buscando al igual que él aire…

Salio de mi, bajándome lentamente, hasta que apoye mi pies en la arena debajo del agua, me beso la frente con ternura, para luego buscar con la vista nuestra ropa, la cual se hallaba a unos metros de nosotros flotando, nado hasta ellos, colocándose el short y acercándome mi traje de baño, él cual me ayudo a ponerme…

Una vez cambiados, nos miramos, a lo que yo me sonroje pero igualmente le sonreí, el me sujeto de la cintura nuevamente y me abrazo, sonrió para luego mirarme feliz, algo que me extraño, el no solía sonreír así, y menos a mi…

Sasuke-kun, por que me dijiste gracias?? – pregunte curiosa, correspondiendo el abrazo que el me brindaba

Gracias por amarme, y por haberme esperado y recibirme con los brazos abiertos, como lo hiciste aquel dia que volví – respondió y explico el Uchiha

Atine simplemente a besarlo, lo cual el me correspondió, salimos del agua y me abrazo por atrás, como lo había echo en la habitación…

Sakura…, te advierto que soy muy celoso, cuando algo es mío, es mío solamente, yo no comparto, y menos a ti – sentencio, besando mi hombro

Soy tuya desde que nací Sasuke-kun! – respondí yo, declarando así el comienzo de nuestro noviazgo

Cuando regresamos se habían echo las ocho de la noche y pudimos observar a Naruto y a Hinata tomados de la mano, al igual que nosotros, nos miramos los cuatro, una pareja enfrente de la otra, Hinata y yo nos sonreímos, para luego abrazarnos, y Naruto golpeo la espalda de Sasuke, en forma de festejo, a lo que Sasuke respondió con una de sus sonrisas…

Así fue como comenzamos a salir, jajaja!!, es algo que jamás olvidare, jamás…

Y como dijo Sasuke, siempre fui suya, desde ese dia, aunque para mí, fui suya desde que dios me dio la vida, no por nada hoy en dia me llamo Sakura Uchiha y soy madre de 3 hermosos hijos…


End file.
